Hate To Love
by Howlin
Summary: My first X-Men: Evo and Rietro FanFic. Eigth Chapter UP!!! I dont know If I will write any more to this... Please tell me if I should. Please R&R so I'll write more... if you like. Title is weird...
1. Verbal Assault

A/N: Ok…., this is my first ever X-Men: Evo fanfic…. Yet alone Reitro. Ok, please review, im only gunna write one chappy right now…. Tell me if you like, gimme ideas!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WAHHHH I dun own X-Men or any of its characters… Marvel does!  
  
Chapter 1 – Verbal Assault  
  
Rogue stumbled down to the breakfast table. She yawned and reached for an apple. Nobody else was down here. She got up and left the table before many people arrived. She walked outside and stretched, she was in her usual clothes: A black tank top covered with greenish mesh, and a black skirt over pants.  
  
She looked around and saw the brotherhood house, she smiled weakly as Pietro came speeding out, followed by an enraged Lance.  
  
" Im Gunna kill you!" Lance yelled, he stopped, concentrated, looked as if he was having a seizure and created a tremor, forcing Pietro to fall.  
  
" Iswearthatididntstealyourlifesavings" Pietro said as he got up off the ground and passed Rogue. When he passed Rogue he stopped. As did Lance.  
  
" Well, well look who it is….. it's the traitor!" Lance said with a smirk.  
  
Rogue glared daggers at the idiotic rock tumbler. " Ok. You win. Ahm a traitor, yuh happy now?" Rogue got up and left quickly, brushing by the slightly shocked look of Pietro as she did.  
  
" That went…. Well…." Lance muttered. " I can't believe she was actually one of us….. Summers has changed her, Pietro….. she just aint' the same" Pietro nodded in agreement and turned around. Rogue had been all of the Brotherhood's friend… it wasn't only Mystique who wanted her back….  
  
Later that day, Kitty walked into her and Rogue's room, surprised to see Rogue there, with her face in the pillow….  
  
"Whats like, wrong Rogue?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Ah was just wonderin'…. Do yah think ahm a traitor?" Rogue asked.  
  
" No… like, how did you get that idea in your head?"  
  
" An old friend a' mine told mah" Rogue responded sadly.  
  
A/N: Ok…. I know that was very short, and didn't have like, any Reitro in it, but I promise I will get to it, sometime…. And I know the nameof the chapter is just plain.. odd…. I dun get it myself…. 


	2. Dreams And A Meeting

Disclaimer: WAHHHH I dun own X-Men or any of its characters… Marvel does!  
  
A/N: Err….. I jumped a bit in this one… I just couldn't hold the Reitro anymore, so it's a bit odd…. Just like the last one.  
  
Chapter 2 – Dreams And A Meeting  
  
Around midnight in the institute, Rogue was already in a deep sleep. She was dreaming about the brotherhood… Pietro mainly, and her mind didn't know why but her heart did…. But Rogue didn't listen to her heart right then.  
  
Meanwhile, at the brotherhood house, Pietro was having similar dreams, except they were about Rogue…. Not himself. He rolled out of bed and landed on the floor. " Ow….." He stumbled to his feet and made his way downstairs, where he just sat and watched T.V…. he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep on the couch.  
  
At the break of dawn, Rogue woke up. She quietly made her way to the bathroom, so she wouldn't wake Kitty. She re-emerged from the bathroom a bit later, looking like her normal bitchy self. She repeated what she did the other day, she walked downstairs before anybody else, ate an apple and went outside. Before Rogue was able to find a bench, something silvery knocked her down hard, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air and saw Pietro speeding away, he was saying sorry a lot, but she couldn't hear him because he was talking to fast.  
  
Pietro blurred around the football field 4 times then circled back to where Rogue was. " Imsosorry. I didntmeantohityou….areyouok?"  
  
Rogue had to translate the fast speech, which was incredibly hard. " Uhh yeah, ahm ok….." Rogue was unconsciously staring into Pietro's ice blue eyes, which were staring back into her eyes. Pietro shook his head as if to clear it, and he smiles a weak smile. Rogue forced a smile to smile back with.  
  
Pietro broke the gaze again. " Uhh Igottarun…byefornow" he said, then he left. Five minutes after he left, she whispered. " bye…."  
  
When Pietro got back to the brotherhood house a bit later on, Todd smirked and walked up to him. " Well….. I saw ya in the park, yo…. So is that why you left… so youcould be be alone with Rogue?  
  
" Wha---- NO! Ijustranintoher….literally…..iwasbeingpolite!!"  
  
" Whatever yo"  
  
A/N: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I soo suck at this! Gimme ideas! Pwease?!? 


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: WAHHHH I dun own X-Men or any of its characters… Marvel does!  
  
A/N: Thank you Red Witch for the idea that I will be using…. I seriously have no creativity of my own…  
  
Chapter 3-Detention  
  
Rogue sat in her chair behind her desk in her math class. The other students ( that really need to be mentioned) that take the class at the same time as her were: Evan, Kurt and Pietro. Rogue slumped into her chair as the teacher, Ms. Fulcon, drowned on and on about algebra. Rogue sighed and started drawing in her notebook.  
  
" Ms… uh….. Rogue! What are you doing???" Ms. Fulcon shouted. Everyones head snapped towards Rogue…. Ms. Fulcon… or The Falcon… was known for seeming to know everything that was going on…. even if she was turned around.  
  
Rogue snapped… completely. " What does it look like ahm doin' Ah'm drawin'!"  
  
Ms. Fulcon looked dumbstruck for a moment, obviously no one had talked to her like that for a long time. " Well Rogue….. I'll see you after class….. again! Honestly Rogue…. This is the fourth time in a week and a day!" She then continued her lesson on algebra.  
  
Pietro was getting really bored. He was twitching like a moron… he couldn't stay still anymore…. He needed something to do. He found a couple of rubber bands and shot them at Kurt and Evan, hitting Kurt in the head and Evan on the back.  
  
Kurt jumped with surprise as the force of an object hit his back. Evan muttered something…. Nobody could hear what it was. Ms. Fulcon saw the commotion, and saw Pietro trying to look innocent.  
  
Ms. Fulcon sighed with distress. ' honestly…. These kids are monsters!' " All right Mr. Maximoff… what did you do now?  
  
" I was flinging rubberbands at Daniels and Wagner" Pietro said calmly.  
  
Ms. Fuclon shrugged with disbelief. " Mr. Maximoff… you wll stay in today with Ms. Rogue…. I have a meeting so I wont be back in the class till around 4:30."  
  
Rogue dropped her head on the table. An hour and a half stuck with the speed demon? Part of her wanted to run and hide… yet the other part was eager… she had no clue why.  
  
Pietro shrugged. ' So what…. another night of detention so what' yet part of him was slightly overly happy that he would be with Rogue… alone.  
  
The time of the detention drew nearer. Rogue sighed as she grabbed her stuff and walked to her homeroom, Pietro walked behind her. When they reached the room they slinked over to their desks as Ms. Fulcon glared at them.  
  
" I'm locking the door…. So you two…. hooligans… don't … escape…" Ms. Fulcon said, her voice venomous.  
  
As soon as the teacher left Rogue continued her drawing and Pietro blurred over to her desk and sat on it.  
  
" What dya' want?" Rogue asked, trying hard to sound angry.  
  
Pietro was silent, then, ignoring the question completely, asked " What are you drawing?"  
  
" None of your business" Rogue snapped, covering her picture with her gloved hands.  
  
" Aww… come on, lemme see"  
  
" No!"  
  
" Ok….. have it your way" Pietro said with a shrug, but he still sat on her desk.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Pietro looked down at Rogue and Rogue working on her drawing.  
  
Rogue seemed to finish her drawing and then looked up at Pietro, as she did, she accidentally revealed her picture, Pietro had to look away and blush.  
  
Pietro looked back at Rogue. " Why did you leave the Brotherhood?"  
  
" Because ah felt like ah didn't belong there"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because …… I really dunno"  
  
" WasitbecauseofthatbastardSummers?"  
  
" Errr…. Ah don' really know anymore…."  
  
Pietro shrugs.  
  
Rogue looked Pietro in the eye. His gaze held hers for a while, this time she broke it. ' No….. this cant be happening… I cant be falling for a member of the opposite team….'  
  
Pietro looked at the clock. ' 20 more minutes of being alone….' he thought to himself as he hopped of Rogue's desk.  
  
" Uhh….. Rogue?"  
  
" What…"  
  
Pietro sighed. " Nothing…." ' Stupid Pietro…. Why didn't you just tell her?' a voice in his head muttered….. but it was right. He was planning on telling Rogue, but now it was to late.  
  
Ms. Fuclon entered the room as soon as Pietro got to his seat. " All right you two… get out, you've served your time for your crime"  
  
Pietro and Rogue jump up, grab their stuff and walk out of the classroom. Rogue went to her locker and just grabbed her bag, unknowingly dropping her picture. Pietro, who's locker was on the other side of the hall, waited till Rogue was gone and picked up the picture that Rogue drew and smiled. He took the picture and sped to the brotherhood house. He then stuck the picture where only he could find it and smiled down at it, where a large image of himself and Rogue back to back smiled back.  
  
A/N: Will Pietro tell Rogue how he feels? Iunno cause I need ideas!!! HELP MEEEEeeee 


	4. Spilt

Disclaimer: WAHHHH I dun own X-Men or any of its characters… Marvel does!  
  
A/N: Yay! PPLZ actually like muh story!! :D. anywho, I like 2 be nice, so thank you Psychodelic Barfly for the ideas :P Oh yeah, the title is off… it is supposed to be spill the beans, but that was to long….  
  
Chapter 4: Spilt  
  
When Rogue got to her room, she found Kitty already there.  
  
" Hey Rogue, like, what's up" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue rummaged through her bag. " Oh nothing…. Only someone took mah drawin' "  
  
" What was it of?"  
  
" If ah tell yuh, yuh promise not tah laugh?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
" It was of mah and Pietro standing back tah back…."  
  
" Why would you draw something like that?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Because, well, ah love 'im" Rogue replied. Then she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
" Oh, well, like…. Why didn't you like, tell him?"  
  
" Ah dunno…."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood house, Pietro was staring at the drawing just as Lance walked in. Lance walked silently behind Pietro and looked at what Pietro was gazing at. He cleared his throat. Pietro jumped as he heard that and tried to cover the picture.  
  
" To late, Pietro. Why were you looking at that picture? Its your turn to do dishes!" Lance said. " And why one of Rogue and you…. Oh…."  
  
" Canyoutakeawildguess?" Pietro said quickly.  
  
" You love her, don't you Peitro? Or at least, like her"  
  
Pietro nods.  
  
" I see……" Was all Lance said before going to his room.  
  
The next morning at Bayville High was going more normal than usual. Ms. Fulcon seemed to have her temper under control. It was until Lance and Kitty's Spanish that something odd happened. Lance was walking by a classroom when a hand pulled him in the room.  
  
" Hey Lance, like, I've gotta tell you something" A voice said, unmistakably Kittys.  
  
" What is it, pretty Kitty?" Lance mumbled. " Were gunna be late for Spanish"  
  
" Well, Rogue like, likes Pietro… a lot"  
  
" Your joking! I caught Pietro looking at a picture of Rogue and him"  
  
" That's the picture that Rogue was drawing!" Kitty squealed..  
  
" Their probably to afraid to tell anyone…" Lance muttered.  
  
" Lets, like, set them up!" Kitty said exitedly.  
  
A/N: Muwhahaha The evil author has struck again! Yes thank you 2 all that reviewed! You ppl rock! Gimme ideas! I have one, but yours are usually better! 


	5. Notes

Disclaimer: Man, I'm getting tired of writing this…. I don't on X-Men or its characters….  
  
A/N: I actually started writing this chapter the same night I posted the fourth chapter… once I start a fanfic, I can't stop. How many chapters do you think this should be? Should I just make a sequel for all the dating stuff… BTW im probably gunna add a bit of Lancitty…. Later on that is.  
  
Chapter 5: Notes  
  
Pietro was laying on the couch, watching T.V with his eyes, yet his mind was elsewhere. Lance walked in the room and smirked.  
  
" Hey, Pietro…. How did your day go?" Lance asked. Pietro said nothing. " Pietro? Yo, Quix, wake up!" Lance said as he hit him in the back.  
  
" Wha—hu--- hey!" Pietro said, leaping back into reality.  
  
" I said how did your day go?"  
  
" It went…. Fine" and that was all Lance could get out of him. Lance shrugged and sat on a chair.  
  
" Get anywhere with Rogue?" He asked.  
  
" No…." Pietro mumbled.  
  
" Oh…" Lance said.  
  
At the same time Lance and Pietro were watching the T.V, Rogue and Kitty were just talking.  
  
" So like, you really like Pietro eh?" Kitty said.  
  
" Yeah, ah've already told yah that a lot" Came the reply.  
  
" Like, ok….." Kitty got up a left for her side of the room. Where she picked up a piece of paper and busily wrote down some things.  
  
The next day when Kitty went to school she found Lance and pulled him aside.  
  
" Lance… I wrote the note from Rogue, hurry up and write the one from Pietro!"  
  
" Ok, ok… chill…. What date is it on?"  
  
" Its on like, March the 23rd."  
  
" Ok…. I'll finish it in math ok?"  
  
" Ok, watch out for The Falcon… make sure she, like, doesn't catch you!"  
  
" Ok… ok" Lance said then they walked separate ways, to make sure Scott didn't suspect anything.  
  
Lance kept his word. Lance hurried to finish the note during math class, matching the date (which was 3:25) and, again, before their Spanish class talked to Kitty.  
  
" Ok, like, Ill give the note that I wrote to Pietro and you give yours to Rogue ok?" Kitty said and before he could answer, she was gone.  
  
Kitty gave the note to Pietro during their Science. Pietro and Lance were partners, Rogue and Kitty were partners. As Kitty passed Pietro she forced a smiles and just slipped it on his desk, unnoticed. Lance did the same to Rogue. After class, Rogue opened hers first. The note said:  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
Please meet me outside the Brotherhood House at 8:25 PM on March 23rd.  
  
Love, Pietro.  
  
Rogue smiled. She couldn't believe her luck! She pranced around the hall looking a lot like Kitty.  
  
It was in Biology class that Pietro opened his note. He smiled as he read it.:  
  
Dear Pietro,  
  
I was wondering if you would meet me outside the Brotherhood House maybe, March 23rd around 8:25 PM? I want to …talk… about somethings…  
  
From: Rogue  
  
Pietro had to hide an outburst of laughter at the way she wrote " talk about somethings". He shrugged and started to day dream while the teacher talked.  
  
After school Rogue ran home and smiles broadly as she ran into Kitty.  
  
" Hey, Kitty! Guess what! Pietro asked mah out!" Rogue said and she happily skipped to her room.  
  
When Pietro got home, he started watching T.V… like he did everyday. When Lance walked in and asked his daily questions, Pietro had an answer.  
  
" Rogue asked me out!! Rogueaskedmeout!!! Rogueaskedmeout!!!"  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Please R/R 


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: Iun own X-Men. Marvel does!  
  
A/N: I wont get to write much when the March Break is over, so im writing like crazay before it does!  
  
Chapter 6 – First Date  
  
The day of the date came. Rogue found some decent clothes and put them on. They consisted of a long blood red dress and black high heels, she also had red elbow gloves. Kitty walked in and smiled.  
  
" Like, your actually wearing a dress! Congratulations!" Kitty said admiringly.  
  
" Thanks…" Rogue said. " Omigod! 8:20! Ah gotta split, see ya later!" Rogue waved and ran out.  
  
At the brotherhood house, Pietro franticly searched for clothes. He finally settled for just black pants and a white shirt, since he had no real fancy clothes. He looked out the window and saw Rogue in her dress walking towards the house. Pietro walked outside and smiled at Rogue, he blurred by her and was son holding her gloved hand.  
  
" Hello Rogue… nice dress" He said, with lack of anything else to say.  
  
Rogue smiled slightly " Thank-yuh"  
  
The two walked around until they realized they were going in circles. Rogue laughed and Pietro echoed her laugh.  
  
" So, where are we goin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
" But I thought you planned it…" Pietro said.  
  
" No… ah got a note from you…" Rogue replied.  
  
Then the truth hit them and they said it together: " Lance and Kitty"  
  
" Oh well… no that were on the date, where are we gunna go?" Rogue asked again.  
  
" I have no idea…" Pietro said truthfully.  
  
The pair just walked around the football field for a while, enjoying each others company.  
  
Pietro finally had an idea that could make things more fun.  
  
" Hey, Rogue…. Think fast!" Pietro blurred around her and shot off into the shadows.  
  
Rogue looked confused but shrugged at chased after him. " Hey Pietro! These shoes were not made for running!" She yelled.  
  
Pietro laughs and slowed down so he was right in front of her then stopped dead, making Rogue crash into him. They fell down laughing. Rogue rolled so she was looking down on him and he was looking up. The looked at eachother before getting up.  
  
Rogue laughed as she brushed off pieces of dirt from her dress. " That was an odd idea, Pietro, but it worked!" She smiled and walked back to the institute, followed by Pietro.  
  
" See you tomorrow, Rogue" Pietro said when they reached the door. " If Summers or Daniels find out we're seeing each other, they'll freak!"  
  
" Yeah, ah guess… bye" Rogue said. She took a gloved finger and mindlessly traced around his jaw-line and under his chin, when she noticed she blushed slightly, then waved and walked up to her room.  
  
A/N: This could go on for a while cause when I start writing a FanFic, I cant stop…. So I dunno when to end! It will probably have a mystery in it….. maybe either Rogues best friend or Pietro's best friend should be kid- napped or something? What do you think? 


	7. Plans And Disapearences

Disclaimer: Iun own X-Men…..  
  
A/N: ARGH! I couldn't wait, lol :D Im to hyper to stop writing!!! Thanks To God Of Deaths Little Angel.  
  
Chap. 7: Plans And Disappearances  
  
Rogue sat up in her bed, waiting for Kitty to enter. When she did, she walked over to Rogue.  
  
" So like, how was your date with Pietro?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Fine…. Thanks for setting it up"  
  
" So you like, found out?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
Just outside Kitty and Rogue's room, Evan was just passing by. He heard the whole thing. He clenched his fists. ' Pietro got Rogue???? I've been trying to get her for months and my rival got her? Oh he is gunna pay' Evan thought to himself, then he ran to Scott's room.  
  
" WHAT??" Scott's yell could be heard throughout the mansion  
  
" Yeah, its true. Rogue and Pietro are going out, man," Evan said, more quietly than Scott.  
  
" Listen up, Evan. I've gotta plan to make this stop, you say that Kitty set them up?" Scott said, whispering.  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Ok, kidnap Kitty so that there will be a disturbance. Then make sure Pietro doesn't follow Rogue when she looks for her…. Got it?"  
  
" Ok….." Evan said. He really didn't want to kidnap a team member.  
  
Scott and Evan made their way to Kitty and Rogue's room. Rogue was outside drawing again. Kitty was reading and doing her homework. Scott managed to pick the lock on the door with one of Evan's spikes. They walked quietly behind Kitty, who noticed them right away.  
  
" Like, what are you two doing here?" Kitty said.  
  
" We came to get something" Evan said quickly as Scott advanced behind her. Suddenly, Scott put a blindfold over her eyes, followed by a gag.  
  
" I'm sorry Kitty…" Evan whispered as he and Scott led her outside and over to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
When Rogue got back from outside with a drawing of Pietro in her notebook, she noticed that something was wrong. Kitty was missing. She looked around the room franticly then ran outside. When she was at the brotherhood house she pounded at the door. Pietro answered.  
  
" Whats up, Rogue?" He asked.  
  
" Kitty's missing!!!" Rogue yelled. Attracting Lance to the door.  
  
" What? No…" Lance said.  
  
" Ok… we'll meet you at the football field in five minutes, ok?" Pietro said, then he turned around and tried to find his shoes and jacket in the mess. Just then, as Rogue left for the field, Evan walked up and knocked on the door. Pietro answered again.  
  
" Rogue.. I told you to—" Pietro started, then he lifted his head and saw Evan.  
  
" uhh leave me alone" He finished quickly.  
  
" Yeah right…" Evan smirked evily.  
  
Meanwhile, at the football field, Scott was waiting for Rogue.  
  
" Hello Rogue" he said as she approached.  
  
" What do you want?" Rogue said bitterly.  
  
" I want to help you. Kitty is missing, but that is just one thing I want to help you with for Jean has read Maximoff's mind only to find out that he doesn't love you, and Evan does."  
  
" Ah don't care. He seemed to like me enough yesterday" Rogue said with a snarl.  
  
" So let mah find mah own friend mah way." With that, she shows him a boring view of her back and folds her arms over her chest.  
  
A/N: I liked the way that turned out, what do you ppl think? 


	8. Soctt...You Moron!!

Chapter 8--- Scott….You Moron!  
  
((A/N: Uh o… what did that moron do now?))  
  
Scott glared at Rogues back. ' hmm….. If I just kidnap Rogue…. my life would be so much easier…. hehe…..' He thought to himself. He dissapered into the mansion and came back with two bandanas. Rogue, still standing there, was oblivious to all this. Scott moved quickly and silently. He swiftly tied a black bandana over her eyes, and next went the blue one around her mouth like a gag. All that could be heard was Rogue's random muffled screams and swearing. Scott smirked as he saw Evan fighting with Pietro, and he pushed Rogue to where he was keeping Kitty.  
  
"Whatdoyouwant,Evan?" Pietro muttered while dodging the crappy attacks coming from Evan. Evan was trying desperately to at least hit Pietro once.  
  
" Oh I don't know…" Evan said, but he trailed off as he saw Scott's retreating figure. "Im outta here" Evan mumbled and he turned and 'ran' toward Scott.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU DO?" Evan yelled, once they were in an abandoned warehouse.  
  
" It was easier than making her talk" Scott said, shoving Rogue beside Kitty, who had phased through her bindings and was glaring at Scott.  
  
" Like, I can just phase through this place and like, go tell everyone" Kitty said angrily.  
  
"No…. you wont…." Scott said as he walked over and hit her in the back of the neck, making her fall unconscious.  
  
" Are plan doesn't work anymore, you red-headed moron!" Evan said.  
  
" So? No poor lil Pietro will come lookin' for his little girlfriend then WHAM!!! We get him. You get revenge. Blahblahblah…." Scott said as he left the warehouse, Evan following.  
  
" Scott, you moron…. Do you realize what you've done?" Evan said.  
  
" Yup… trust me, it'll work…."  
  
A/N: Or will it???? Duhduhduuuuhhhh……… lolz, anywho, im lazy, so don't expect fast postings…. Pleaz R&R and tell me what to do next!!! 


	9. Bring It On

Chapter 9 --- Bring It On  
  
Disclaimer: Iun own them…  
  
((AN: That's right baaaby, bring it onnn!!!))  
  
Pietro watched as Evan scampered away from him like an evil little bastard. 'Dude…that guys got issues' he thought to himself. He started to run after Evan when Lance walked infront of him.  
  
" Pietro… where are you going??"  
  
" To find Rogue, coming?"  
  
" Uh… its either that or cooking… im coming" Lance said.  
  
The two walked off to where Pietro thought he saw Evan run off to. When they arrived, the moron-duo (err… I mean, Scott and Evan) were waiting for them. The door opened.  
  
" Lets rock" Lance said as soon as the door swung open. WHAAAM. A red beam knocked him a few feet backwards. Pietro was ready for this though. He sped toward Scott as soon as he had fired the beam and elbowed him harshly in the stomache, then jumping behind him so he couldn't hit him. But he wasn't counting on Evan aiming for his back. But Evan wasn't ready for Kitty. ((AN: Looks like nobody was ready for anything…)) Kitty grabbed Evan just as he fired, sending his spike flying up, Kitty dragged him into the wall and practically through Evan through it.  
  
" Thanks Pryde" Pietro muttered while proceeding to kick Scott's ass.  
  
Kitty worked at Rogue's bandanas, but they were just to tight for her. " Crap" she muttered, then she walked out to help Lance.  
  
Pietro had efficiently knocked Scott out, and Scott was bleeding from random cuts, as well as his mouth. He then walked over to Rogue and undid her bandanas. Rogue got up. " Thanks" she said, before throwing herself into his arms, not sure weather to cry or not. So she did.  
  
AN: Well… should that be the end? If it is, did you like it…? Oops, and, I know its kinda short…. 


End file.
